


Show 'Em What You're Made Of

by ami_ven



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige has found her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show 'Em What You're Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Hold On" (song by B*Witched)

The first thing Paige had been thinking about when she took the job with Walter’s team had been the paycheck. Waitressing had been the only work she could get, before, with her (lack of) qualifications, and the idea of a steady, _significant_ income had been more than she could pass up.

But now, after working with this team for almost a year, after almost dying with them more than once, after fighting and laughing and crying together… She wasn’t a genius or an expert at anything— but she was still one of them, and that was better than any amount of money.

THE END


End file.
